Lograre arrancarte de mi corazón?
by yuzuki-hyuga
Summary: tras el regreso del viaje de naruto, este comienza a salir con sakura sin tener idea de que una chica ve desde las sombras esta relacion con melancolia mientras su padre esta decidiendo su futuro... naruhina
1. tristeza, felicidad, un amor no correspo

**_Lograre arrancarte de mi corazón...?_**

^^ hola este es mi segundo fic en esta pagina, sin embargo es mi primera creacion (aunque aun no esta conclusa u.u). bueno espero que les guste y que dejen sus criticas y comentarios. Les anticipo de que se puede dividir en dos partes una con una muy pequeña participacion de narrador y la otra es narrada por hinata (a mi parecer elcambio de fue bueno)

PD: naruto y loss demas personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Cap.1**

**TRISTEZA, FELICIDAD, UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO**

"_Tras el primer rayo de luz puedo divisar una figura de mujer que me llena de emoción y alegría. Su presencia me hace sentir valorado pero al mismo tiempo me siento triste por no poder devolverle todos estos sentimientos. Me acerco pero no puedo alcanzarla parece que ella me llama pero por mas que trato de escuchar no puedo oír su llamado. Creo conocerla pero no logro recordarla pero su cabello y figura me parecen muy familiares. CREO QUE OIGO SU VOZ NO PUDE SER SE PARECE A…………"_  
Sakura: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sacudiendo fuertemente a Naruto contra la cama- despierta de una vez.  
Naruto (despertando de golpe): q...que pasa nos ataca alguien  
Sakura: que tonterías dices baka. Se supone que hoy me ibas a llevar al cine y me has dejado esperando como una tonta.  
Naruto (distraído miran do los rayos de luz que se asomaban por la ventana): ¿ah? ¿Que hora es?  
Sakura: QUE ACASO NO ME ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO  
Naruto: ¿Sakura? ¿Que haces aquí? –rascando se la cabeza- a ya me acor………-recibiendo un puñetazo  
Sakura: ¿como que "que hago aquí"? Me dejaste plantada en el cine. Y me preocupe porque no llegabas y te encuentro durmiendo.  
Naruto: perdona me quede dormido, que te párese si te invito desayunar en forma de disculpa  
Sakura: querrás decir a almorzar (tono sarcástico). Mas te vale que sea un lugar decente  
Naruto: de acuerdo para mi novia es siempre lo mejor.  
Sakura: más te vale.  
-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras una ventana se encuentra un chica de un pelo largo y azul de cuerpo curvilíneo, tras su mirada blanca se encuentra una tristeza y una alegría que se enfrentan entre si sin que ninguna domine. Ella parece tranquila como si nada pudiera estropear su tranquilidad y sin que nadie pueda adivina el conflicto que hay en su interior.  
_"si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirte todo lo que siento por ti en este momento. Pero tengo miedo pues mis sentimiento pueden causar molestias en los tuyo y arruinar la amistad que tenemos pues tu nunca te fijarías en mi una chica temerosa incapaz de hacer las cosas bien, pero estoy feliz de que tu hallas conseguido estar con esa persona a quien siempre amaste y protegiste aunque en eso te costara la vida, y aun sabiendo que ella amaba a otro. Tú tuviste el valor de confesarle lo que sentías cosa que yo nunca seré capas de hacer. Aunque te amo desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, no seré capas de decirte lo nunca, naru……"_  
Hanabi: ne-san te busca tu compañero kiba  
Hinata: arigato. Dile que me espere por favor  
Hanabi: esta bien – sale de la habitación.  
La peliazul otra vez se allá sola en la inmensidad de su habitación sin saber hacer otra cosa que pensar, pero este no era el momento para esto, pues a las afueras de su hogar se hallaba Kiba, un amigo que conocía desde que estudiaba en la academia ninja, con quien además formaba un grupo tras la graduación. Este chico siempre la había ayudado en los momentos en los que ella se desanimaba por no poder completar una misión y/o fracasar en ello.  
Kiba era un chico de cabello café en puntas, su personalidad era impulsiva pero sabia con respeto y caballerosidad cuando correspondía. Él nunca andaba solo siempre andaba acompañado por su mejor amigo Akamaru, un perro blanco grande.  
Hinata se apresuro en ponerse un poleron negro con mangas blancas (el del manga), y se dirigió a las afueras de su casa; pero de camino se topo con la sorpresa se que tenia visita, su padre se encontraba hablando con su sobrino Neji, primo de Hinata. Con este en algún momento habían tenido sus problemas pero ya todo había pasado.  
Hinata: konnichiwa neji-nisan, oto-san –La peliazul retorna a su camino sin presta mayor atención pero escucha que alguien la llama.  
Hiashi: Hinata. ¿Hacia donde te diriges?  
Hinata (dando la vuelta parra responder): etto… voy a salir con Kiba-kun.  
Hiashi: esta bien pero procura llegar antes de la cena, en ella daré una noticia y es indispensable que tú y Neji estén presentes – hinata y neji intercambian miradas, pero es imposible para la chica obtener de aquellos ojos de expresión fría e inexpresiva información del asunto a tratar.  
Hinata: esta bien oto-san me marcho.  
La peliazul se fue corriendo hasta las afueras de su casa para al fin poder encontrarse con Kiba-kun, quien se encontraba sentado en el borde de la calle acariciando a Akamaru  
Hinata: perdóname por la demora.  
Kiba: no te perdono ¡¿Como puedes dejarme esperando?! – tomando una expresión cada vez mas molesta pero sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara.  
Hinata (poniéndose triste y casi sin habla): de...demo, y-yo no quería .oto-san me…  
kiba (riéndose): hinata cálmate era broma jajaja – calmando y poniendo expresión seria – te invito a comer un helado y me cuentas por que demoraste tanto. OK?  
Hinata: de acuerdo  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura: neh naruto, se supone que me llevarías a un lugar de clase  
Naruto: ¿ha? ¿Que? – volviendo repentinamente de sus pensamientos.  
Sakura: que me ibas a llevar a un lugar decenté; bueno no importa, después de todo el Ichiraku no esta tan mal. ¿Naruto? – El rubio se hallaba nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿oye te pasa algo?  
Naruto: ¿ha? ¿No nada?  
Sakura: es que ni siquiera has tocado tu plato y no estas tan cabezotas como de costumbre  
Naruto (formando una sonrisa forzada): Sakura-chan no te preocupes es que ayer pase toda la noche pensando en ti y hoy estoy un poco cansado.  
Sakura: ¬¬ mentiroso  
Naruto: OH! Me has pillado. XD- poniendo expresión seria –la verdad es que no se lo que me pasa, he estado pensando en un sueño que he tenido las ultimas noches con una chica pero no consigo acordarme de quien se trataba, pero, creo que sentía algo especial, algo que no puedo describir con palabras – Naruto se percato que de a poco estaba volviendo a su mundo interior –pero de seguro eras tú.  
Sakura: bueno, sea como sea eso ya no importa; solo un tonto le daría importancia a un sueño. Cambiando de tema, después de que termines de comer podríamos ir a dar una vuelta.  
Naruto (cara pervertida): me quieres llevar hacer cositas malas  
Sakura: no, baka –dándole un golpe en la cabeza- por lo menos veo que has vuelto a la normalidad.  
Naruto: itte!- Sobandose – entonces… me lo comeré en menos de un segundo. ITADAKIMASU. – Naruto comienza a comer deprisa  
Sakura: no es necesario que te apures, si te atragantas no te pienso ayuu…  
Naruto: listo ahora nos podemos ir.  
Sakura(O.O): ¿donde te metes la comida? Bueno no importa, tenemos una hora para dar la vuelta, pues mi mamá me pidió que le fuera a ayudar con las compras.  
Naruto: OK. Entonces, viejo agrégamelo a la cuenta. Sakura vamos  
Lo dos salen del Ichiraku y se ponen a caminar sin rumbo fijo, guiados nada mas por el viento y disfrutando de la compañía que se hacían el uno al otro  
Naruto: la otra vez me encontré por con el grupo de Kiba por primera vez desde mi regreso.  
Sakura (fingiendo interés): ¿cuando?  
Naruto: creo que fue el día anterior al encuentro con Sasuke –formando un expresión melancólica por un segundo pero prosiguió sin notar la expresión sombría de Sakura –no puedo creer cuanto han cambiado, y ese Kiba sigue igual de pesado, quizás que le hizo al pobre Akamaru para que creciera tanto XD .por desgracia no pudimos compartir mucho tiempo, Hinata se desmayó ¿me pregunto si estará enferma? Siempre que la veo se desmaya o esta roja como si tuviera fiebre, en todo caso ella si que cambio ya no es la niña de antes, ahora parece toda una mujer con su larga cabellera y con su cuerpo curvilíneo y sus ojos llenos de cariño –sin darse cuenta de que comenzaba ha hablar con un gran entusiasmo –no se como la pude reconocer de inmediato como que algo que no puedo explicar me dijo que era ella, supongo que fue su mirada ¿tu que piensas Sakura?  
Sakura:…  
Naruto: ¿Sakura? ¿Te pasa algo?  
Sakura: ah?... ¿que?  
Naruto: ¿Que te pasa?  
Sakura: no, nada. No te preocupes solo pensaba en que íbamos a comprar mamá y yo  
Naruto: ¿en serio ¬¬?  
Sakura: ^ ^ si en serio. Perdón Naruto, _no te puedo decir que aun no e olvidado a Sasuke_ – cambiando de tema – mira acaso esos no son…  
Naruto: Shht! Acerquémonos sin que lo noten  
Sakura: pero…  
Demasiado tarde el rubio ya se hallaba a dos metros de Sakura, camino a las personas que habían divisado.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminando entre las sombras de los árboles, que adornaban un bello parque, se hallaban una pareja de amigos seguidos por un perro de gran tamaño.  
Hinata: la verdad es que no se que puede querer comunicarnos mi padre.  
Kiba: algo importante debe ser para haber que tu presencia era necesaria, perdón por decirte esto, pero el nunca te ha valorado como debe ser.  
Hinata (tratando de aparentar el no haber sido afectada): tienes razón… pero no lo culpo.  
Kiba: ¬¬ ya te estas valorando en menos. Pero me pregunto que querrá – tomando tono burlesco – en una de esas te comprometió con Neji, por eso necesita la presencia de los dos – soltando una carcajada.  
Hinata: NO. No lo creo, Neji-nisan jamás aceptaría algo así, lo mas seguro del porque lo nombro es porque el es parte de la familia.  
Kiba: bueno era solo una broma.  
Akamaru: guau guau  
Kiba: que pasa Akamaru  
Hinata: pasa al…

**BUH…**

Tras la chica había aparecido alguien tratando de asustarla. La sorpresa hizo reaccionar al instante asiéndola girar para quedar frente a frente con su "agresor" a menos de tres centímetros, pero tal fue la sorpresa y emoción que de un momento a otro perdió toda noción de tiempo y espacio.

graciaspor leerme , nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo: _**Una tarde juntos, la noticia de hiashi**_

cuidense =3


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

**Una tarde juntos, La noticia de hiashi**

A la sombra de un árbol fue a despertar la peliazul, hallandose tendida sobre el césped, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de alguien, el cual la tenía abrazaba contra su pecho. Al tomar conciencia de la situación en la que se encontraba pudo recordar el porque se hallaba dormida, se había desmayado al quedar a menos de 2 cm de distancia de la cara de Naruto, el rubio dueño de su corazón desde que iban en la academia, cuando esta la habia intentado asustar. Pero nunca se había imaginado ni siquiera en su mejor sueño un despertar como ese, Naruto se hallaba apoyado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido y la tenia sujeta con sumo cariño, para ella esto era casi imposible en la vida real por que con el solo echo de tenerlo cerca se le aceleraba el corazón de tal manera que terminaba cayendo desmallada, sin embargo ahora era real.

La chica no pudo dejar de sentirse atraída debido a sus sentimientos y además el semblante tan tranquilo y sereno que irradiaba el rostro de Naruto en ese momento. Se le quedo mirándolo fijamente, pero al cavo de unos segundos fue obligada a desviar la mirada al notar que el amor de su vida comenzaba a despertar

Naruto: OH!! Hinata al fin despertaste. Perdón por haberte asustado – tratando de mirarla directamente a los ojos pero involuntariamente se le desviaba la mirada como si algo le incomodara - ¿te encuentras bien?  
Hinata: no… no te preocupes – poniéndose roja – estoy bien – mirando la mano de naruto que se posaba en su hombro.  
Naruto(sacando la mano rápidamente pues nota la "incomodidad" de Hinata): Kiba dijo que te diera sus disculpas por dejarte creo que tenia que hacer no se que cosa – tratando de escapar del momento.

Entre los dos se formo un leve silencio que prontamente fue interrumpido.  
Hinata: perdón Naruto-kun – ligeramente triste.  
Naruto: ¿porque? – pregunto algo confundido por la actitud de la chica.  
Hinata: por haber estropeado tu sita con Sakura, creo haberla visto cerca un momento antes de mi desmayo – los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lagrimas, bajo la mirada, para esconderla de el – gomen.  
Naruto(sorprendido por la actitud de está):no te preocupes igual se iría ya que tenia que ir a ayudarle a su madre y me quedaría solo, así que no te sientas culpable; además con lo que ha pasado no me he quedado tan solo.  
Hinata(afligida): arigato… - la peliazul sin ya poder contener las lagrimas se largo a llorar-gomen  
ante las lagrimas naruto no suabia que hacer, podia ser muy bueno pelean do o haciendo travesuras pero ante las lagrimas de una mujer era un cero a las izquierda aun mas al ver que salían de la nada. La observo se veía tan triste y frágil, que lo único que atino ha hacer fue abrazarla y presionarla contra su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como una a una iban cayendo las lagrimas de la joven humedeciendo su pecho y en su interior comenzaba a aflorar algo que lo impulsaba a darle protección y cariño a la chica mas no sabia lo que era, solamente se pudo limitar a decir…"todo esta bien no tienes de que disculparte"; esto hizo que la peliazul sollozara aun mas y una confusión en Naruto.

Tras unos minutos la Hinata consiguió la calma y en con junto con Naruto se limitaron nada mas a mantener un profundo silencio y admirar el paisaje mientras el tiempo mantenía su curso; hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un niño que no sintieron llegar.

Niño: oni-cha me puedes decir la hora.  
Naruto(mirando su reloj): son las 18:45 hrs.  
Niño: gracias – se fue corriendo hacia su mamá  
Hinata: naruto-kun me tengo que ir a casa, me esperan a cenar.  
Naruto: "¿_porque? No quiero que se valla… pero que estoy pensando"_. Te llevo a tu casa- en su cara se pone un leve sonrojo que hinata no alcanza a notar  
Hinata: no es necesario, no tienes porque molestarte.  
Naruto: NO es una molestia.  
Hinata: bueno, esta bien.

Camino a casa de Hinata el silencio aun se mantuvo, pero en sus cabezas había un mar de confusiones, sobretodo en la de Naruto en don de se podían encontrar preguntas como: _"¿porque me comporto así?" ¿Qué es esto que siento?_ Y "_porque me recuerda al sueño"._

Mientras tanto la pobre chica estaba dichosa y sufriendo al mismo tiempo, dichosa por haber pasado una tarde junto al amor de su vida; y triste por haberse mostrado como alguien débil y haber expuesto tanto sus sentimientos.  
Sin darse cuenta ya se hallaban en la casa de hinata.

Hinata: Bueno creo que ya hemos llegado. – jugando con los dedos, sin saber que hacer  
Naruto: mira que pasa el tiempo rápido  
Hinata : si, adiós  
Naruto: adiós – comenzando a seguir su camino  
Hinata: etto … naruto-kun –deteniendo al joven  
Naruto: si?  
Hinata: q…quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta tarde – jugando con los dedos- la verdad es que estaba un poco sensible  
Naruto: ah... no es necesario que te disculpes, pero ¿porque estabas tan "sensible"?  
Hinata: es por… por… – sin saber que responder-por una película – ocultando mas que nunca la mirada.  
Naruto: película? – No muy convencido- bueno, lo que importa es que ahora estas bien. Además tu compañía me hizo sentir muy bien, como nunca antes. Bueno me voy espero poder encontrar a sakura en su casa.  
Hinata: vas donde ella? – Formando una expresión sombra que rápidamente fue cambiada por una sonrisa sincera- ojala la encuentres y te la pases muy bien dale mis saludos.  
Naruto: esta bien  
Cada uno retomo su camino, hinata camino a cenar y naruto a casa de su sakura.  
_  
"me pregunto que le abra pasado a hinata esta tarde; pero sea lo que sea me agrado mucho esta con ella, su semblante tierno y sereno no pude me brindo una paz y una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía y no pude dejar de observarla mientras dormía entre mis brazos…  
… pero que tonterias estoy pensando, todas las personas cuando duermen se ven asi…  
…pero, porque me comporte diferente esta tarde estuve mas tranquilo de lo normal y no pude evitar abrazarla mientras dormía y cuando sollozaba ;me hubiera encantado que esos momento hubieran sido eter…  
…de nuevo estoy diciendo bobadas si me comporte así es porque se hallaba triste e indefensa y la trate como a cualquiera que se hallará en ese estado…  
…pero en otra ocasión hubiera tratado de levantar el animo con alguna payasada, si me comporte así será por que me…  
…maldición, LA TRATE COMO A CUALQUIERA ADEMAS YO QUIERO A HINATA SOLO COMO UNA AMIGA  
… pero…  
NO DEBO PENSAR TONTERIAS..."_

Naruto (gritando): YO QUIERO A SAKURA.  
_"Ya me siento bien…_

…_eso creo."_

En la mansión Hyuga sentados a la mesa se hallaban 5 personas a la cabeza se hallaba Hiashi teniendo a su lado derecho a Neji seguido por Hanabi; al lado izquierdo se encontraba Hinata y su madre. En la mesa se podía verán gran banquete con diversos alimentos. El ambiente que se respiraba estaba lleno de ansia y curiosidad de parte de la mayoría de los miembros presentes debido a un comentario que había echo Hiashi acerca de que daría a conocer algo; solo una persona se hallaba alejada de la situación sucumbida en sus pensamientos que estaban enfocados en la tarde que había pasado con cierto rubio, pero estos pensamientos tuvieron que ser dejados de lado debido a que en ese momento su padre iba a dar a conocer la noticia que todos esperaban.

Hiashi: como todos ya saben este clan es uno de los mejores linajes de Konoha y siempre sido liderado por miembros que destacan por su fuerza valor y sabiduría. Por eso, por el bien de nuestra comunidad, hoy he tomado una decisión. En algún momento yo no estaré para seguir liderando guiando al clan en esos momento hinata tomara mi lugar por eso he decidido casarte con NEJI…

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios ,

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo : **Una nueva mision, tratare de olvidarte**

**ETOLPLOW **muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ y como ves si se convirtió en verdad la broma de kiba, pobre u.u

Cuidense ^^


	3. una nueva mision tratare de olvidarte

**Cap. 3.**

**Una nueva mision, tratare de olvidarte**

_"Un nuevo futuro me depara, algo que nunca imagine. Tras toda felicidad se aproxima una catástrofe, solo se le puede llamar a así a lo que me acontece en este momento, todo lo que pude haber deseado se me cumplió en una tarde solo junto a tu compañía, aunque poco conversamos tu sola presencia me hizo ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero todo fue devastado por esa maldita noticia. Me pregunto si arruinada es la palabra correcta para describir mi felicidad, se supone que para toda mujer el matrimonio debe ser una bendición, pero para mi es el fin. El fin de mi amor por ti Naruto-kun, ¿ es que acaso mi amor se puede acabar de un día para otro?, ¿tan solo fue un capricho de niña que puede desaparecer tan rapidito como demora en extinguirse la pequeña llama de un fósforo? Como sea, tengo que olvidarte pues nuestros destinos van por caminos separados, tú tienes a Sakura-san una chica linda, amigable que a pesar de que antes te ha ignorado ahora te a sabido reconocer y tu espera por ella a sido recompensada. Yo tengo que seguir lo que me designa mi padre para servirle de algo aunque sea una vez en la vida pues no e echo nada mas que traer deshonra a mi clan; además tú nunca te fijarías en una chica como yo.  
Hoy digo adiós a todos los sueños de niña, a mis ilusiones y libertades. Hoy te digo adiós Naruto-kun, solo espero que algún día sea capas de olvidarte por completo porque por ahora mantendré estos sentimientos sepultados en lo más profundo de mi alma. Mientras menos te vea será mejor para cumplir lo que me he propuesto, seguir los designios de mi padre como lo es la decisión de mi boda con Neji-nisan.  
Naruto-kun te quise, te quiero y me temo que siempre te querré.  
Adiós niñez, sentimiento, adiós a mi amor por ti Naruto..."  
_

Kiba: ¿Hinata? ¿Este bien?

En una heladería se encontraban Hinata, Kiba y Akamaru. Cada uno con una copa de helado en el frente a excepción de Akamaru quien tenía un poco de agua, entre las copas había una diferencia la de Kiba estaba casi vacía mientras que el helado de Hinata se hallaba disuelto al interior de la copa.

Hinata: ¿que?, si, estoy bien.  
Kiba: es que ni siquiera has tocado tu helado.  
Hinata: pensaba en que ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que anunciaron mi compromiso, pero todavía no me puedo convencer.  
Kiba: quien iba ha pensar que lo que dije iba ha convertirse en realidad. Pero todavía no me cuentas lo que paso después de que anunciaron la noticia y como reaccionaste.  
Hinata: bueno la verdad es que…- tomando una expresión sombría

---FLASH BACK---

Hiashi: ¿supongo que nadie se opone a este compromiso? - En la mesa se mantuvo un silencio profundo, ni siquiera una mosca voló – entonces felicidades a los novios. Neji me va encantar tenerte como yerno.

Hinata se hallaba en estado de schok no dijo nada, ni siquiera demostró sentimiento o emoción alguna. Su mirada estaba completamente vacía como si en ese momento su esencia y vida estuvieran en otro lugar y hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Neji se encontraba como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado, pero no conseguía apartar su mirada fría y calculadora de Hinata mientras que la demás familia festejaba el noviazgo.

Hanabi: ne-san, ¿te pasa algo? no has dicho nada acerca de tu noviazgo.  
Hinata: no, no me pasa nada. Perdón, me retiro a mi cuarto - comenzando a levantarse.  
Hiashi: ¿Cómo que te retiras? No puedes, tú debes estar con tu prometido –Hinata parecía no haber escuchado pues prosiguió su camino.  
Neji: no se preocupe, de seguro esta sorprendida por la noticia pero ya se le va ha pasar.

---FIN FLASH BACK---

Hinata: y eso fue lo que paso.  
Kiba: ¡¿eso quiere decir que no hiciste nada para impedirlo?!  
Hinata: no, ¿Qué podría haber echo?

Kiba: "¿QUE PODRIAS HABER ECHO?" Te pudiste haber opuesto reclamado, gritado, no se algo por el estilo o es que acaso tu ¿deberás quieres casarte con Neji?  
Hinata: no es que quiera, es solo que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Además así podré serle de alguna utilidad a mi padre.  
Kiba: pero no puedes poner a tu padre antes que tu felicidad  
Hinata: …  
Kiba: además no te puedes cazar porque yo…  
Hinata: ¿tu que Kiba-kun?  
Kiba: yo no soportaría que una amiga como tú echara a perder su futuro  
Hinata: ¿como sabes que no voy a ser feliz?  
Kiba: porque tu no estas enamorada de Neji.  
Hinata: pero podría estarlo.  
Kiba (riendo sarcásticamente): jaja! una chica como tú no podría enamorase tan fácilmente, además primero tendrías que olvidar a otra persona y si no me equivoco eso es imposible.  
Hinata (desviando la mirada y ruborizándose): pero ¿que dices Kiba-kun?  
Kiba: no trates de disimular que no sabes de lo que hablo. Es obvio que estas enamorada de alguien y ese alguien es Naruto.  
Hinata: ¿Qué dices?  
Kiba: no trates de engañarme, te conozco desde la academia y desde entonces he sabido que te gusta Naruto; aunque en un principio no podía creer que te pudiera gustar un tonto como él, pero luego fue mas notorio debido a que comenzaste con los desmayos.  
Hinata: demo… tengo que olvidarme de él, pues el tiene polola a la cual ama mucho y es feliz con ella. Además el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, ni siquiera se a dado cuenta de que lo yo lo he observado y querido todo este tiempo, por mas que tu digas que es obvio.  
Kiba: jaja ja. Naruto no seria capas de reconocer ni su propia sombra. Definitivamente Naruto es un tonto.  
Naruto: ¿a quien vienes a llamar tonto?  
De la nada había aparecido a un costado de Kiba el rubio. Dejando a Kiba e Hinata asombrados y asustados por lo que pudiera haber escuchado.  
Kiba: ¿tu que haces aquí?  
Naruto: la vieja Tsunade me ha mandado a buscarlos, quiere que nos presentemos de inmediato en su oficina.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade: ¿por que tarda tanto ese Naruto en volver?  
Shizune: seguramente se ha demorado en encontrar ha Kiba-kun y Hinata-san  
Tsunade: no se puede demorar tanto en encontrar a 2 personas.  
Sakura: Tsunade-sama cálmese por favor, él llegara en cualquier momento  
Tsunade: es que si no entra por la puerta en este momento Konoha tendrá un shinobi men...

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de la Hokage se habré y entra Naruto acompañado de Hinata y Kiba.

Naruto: ya estoy aquí vieja y he traído a quienes pediste.  
Tsunade: ya era hora de que llegaras, y no me llames vieja.

Naruto: bueno, bueno pero dinos ya para que nos has llamado

Tsunade: les diré su próxima misión: Haruno Sakura, Inusuka Kiba , Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto; necesito que escolten y protejan ha unos novios desde su casa hasta el altar haciendo que lleguen ilesos, de esto depende la paz entre dos familias que han estado es son de guerra durante varios años y ahora cesan debido a que los sucesores de ambas familias se unirán en matrimonio, Pero hay gente que no esta de acuerdo con esta unión y se teme de que puedan hacer algo contra los novios. Esta es una misión de rango B y hacia que espero que se cumplida con éxito. Mañana a primera hora los quiero saliendo hacia el País del Té.  
Naruto: ¿País del te? – tratando de recordar donde lo había oído  
Tsunade: si no me equivoco fue adonde hicieron la última misión con Uchiha Sasuke. Ahora márchense y prepárense para el viaje. – tanto la expresión de naruto como la de sakura se ensombrecieron al escuchar el nombre de este – ahora se pueden marchar.

Los cuatros iban saliendo cuando Tsunade capto las caras de Naruto y Sakura.

Tsunade : esperen. Se me olvidaba algo – los shinovbis de tuvieron y la miraron a la espera de lo que fuera – quiero que le den mis saludos Jirocho y mis felicidades al chico.

Naruto: se lo dieremos, pero… no crees que estas muy vieja para andar coqueteando…

Mal comentario. Una silla volo a mil por hora hacia Naruto. Este milagrosamente logro esquivarla y se escapo de la habitación.

Tsunade: ¡¡ VUELVEME A LLAMAR VIEJA Y NO PODRAS TENER HIJOS!!

Mientras los demas presentes miraban la escena con una gotita en su cabeza.

Naruto (asomándose por la puerta): ¡¡uy!! ¡¡Que miedo!! Jajajaa… con lo vieja te esta fallando la puntería y te pones mas histérica

Un aura asesina rodeo a Tsunade, quien comenzó a tomar su propio escritorio

Los demás presentes algo aterrados comenzaron a salir

Kiba: Tsunade-sama nosotros no vamos, con su permiso.

Tsunade: NA-RU-TOOO…!!!!

NARUTO: KYAAA

U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U

Naruto (sobandose la cara): parece que su fuerza tambien aumento con los años, auch!

Kiba: tú eres el tonto que le busca pelea.

Sakura: tsunade-sama hizo lo correcto al castigarte de esa manera.

Naruto: pero, no era para tanto. Es que me emocione un poco al tener por fin una misión, hacia tiempo que no me tocaba ninguna, pero de seguro va hacer muy aburrida.  
Sakura: primero debes realizarla y después criticarla  
Kiba: como se ve que lo único que has cambiado es el porte, siempre quejándote de todo.  
Naruto: no seas mentiroso yo solo digo la verdad.  
Sakura: Naruto cállate y deja de alegar tonteras.  
Naruto: demo, Kiba comenzó… – se percata de la presencia de Hinata – Hinata te pasa algo no has dicho nada desde que te encontré con Kiba en la heladería.

La chica de ojos blancos había estado como ausente todo el tiempo, aun cuando se dio por entra de la misión que haría con el rubio, pues el pasar mas tiempo con Naruto la haría pensar mas en esté, cosa que ella quería evitar, además la misión tenia que ver con una boda lo que le recordaría mas lo designado por su padre.

Hinata (sin saber que hacer ni decir): n-no me pasa nada.  
Kiba (percatándose de la incomodidad de a chica): bueno creo que es tarde y nos tenemos que ir a descansar para mañana estar preparados para la misión.  
Naruto: pero si son recién se esta oscureciendo.  
Sakura: deja de quejarte de una vez por todas, Kiba tiene razón. ¿A que hora nos juntaremos mañana?  
Kiba: como a las ocho en la entrada a la aldea, ¿les parece bien?  
Sakura: por mi bien y ¿tu que dices hinata?  
Hinata:…  
Sakura: ¿Hinata?  
Hinata: ¿ah? Si me parece bien.  
Naruto: Bien entonces, entonces mañana en la puerta de la entrada.  
Sakura: ¿Nos vamos Naruto?  
Naruto: Espérate un momento, oye hinata te acompañamos hasta tu casa  
Hinata: etto…-mirando a Kiba esperando que la sacara nuevamente de la situación.  
Kiba: No se preocupen, yo la llevare.  
Naruto: Hinata, ¿estas de acuerdo?  
Hinata: si  
Naruto: yo que tu no me confiaría tanto de este tipo  
Kiba: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso idiota?  
Naruto: ¿tu que crees baka?  
Sakura: Naruto apúrate o ¿me vas ha dejar esperando toda la noche?  
Naruto: esta bien Sakura-chan –dirigiéndose a Hinata – insisto, ten cuidado con ese tipo. Bien nos vemos mañana.  
El grupo se separa en dos que van por caminos contrario.

Kiba: ¿Por qué no hablaste casi nada y esperaste a que yo respondiera lo que te preguntaban?  
Hinata: perdón por haber echo eso pero estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

Naruto: me pregunto porque Hinata, no quiso venir con nosotros.  
Sakura: su motivo debe tener; además sin nosotros esta mejor "acompañada".  
Naruto: ¿que quieres decir?  
Sakura: si serás lento. ¿No te percataste de algo entre esos dos?  
Naruto: ¿algo como que?  
Sakura: piensa, el primer día que los viste luego de tu regreso ¿estaban?  
Naruto: juntos  
Sakura: en el segundo encuentro ¿estaban?  
Naruto: junto  
Sakura: y ahora que los fuiste a buscar ¿estaban?  
Naruto: juntos… … no querrás decir que ellos están…  
Sakura: así es  
Naruto: ¿que? No puedo creer lo una chica tan linda, ingenua y tranquila le puedo gustar una persona como él – pasando gradualmente del tono e sorpresa al tono de irritación- un tonto, animal, bestia, insoportable, de seguro tubo que haberle hecho algo a la pobre Hinata, tan pura he inocente callo al tiro en las redes de ese monstruo.  
Sakura: Naruto cálmate, si no supiera de hace años que me quieres diría que estas celoso.  
Naruto: ¿yo celoso? Es solo que…- recuerda los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente algunas semanas atrás – no estoy celoso, lo que no puedo entender es como a alguien le puede gustar alguien como él.

…"_eso creo"…_

__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

y eso a sido por ahora …

Espero que halla sido de su agrado el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo: ….

**Ino-sakura14****, ****ETOLPLOW****, ****Heero Kusanagi****, ****Gynee**muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que le haya gustado el capitulo n.n

**ETOLPLOW** a decir verdad también creo que fue un poco obvio, pero es que… fue inevitable *Q*. Tratare de no ser tan obvia en el fic paralelo a este. Gracias, nos leemos :D

cuidense, sayo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: **

En los límites de Konoha se hallaban tres jóvenes equipados para un viaje, en sus caras se podía notar una impaciencia que se encontraba en aumento hasta que a la distancia pudieron detectar cierto chico rubio corriendo en dirección hacia ellos y gritando.  
Naruto: HEY! HOLA – grito mientras se acercaba – lamento el retraso – se disculpó agitadamente al llegar ante los demás – me quede dormido.  
Sakura: últimamente te has quedado dormido muy seguido.  
Kiba: ya era hora de que llegaras, idiota  
Hinata: o…ohayo Naruto-kun – saludo casi en un susurro  
Naruto: hola Hinata. Ya que estamos todos partamos.  
Kiba: no creo que seas el adecuado para venir a darnos ordenes fuiste el último en llegar y por tu culpa nos retrasamos; además eres el único genin en el grupo y no tienes por qué venir a darnos órdenes a nosotros que somos tus superiores.  
Naruto: ¿COMO DICES? yo digo lo que se me antoje y no creo que un perro debilucho sea el adecuado para dar órdenes.  
Kiba: ¿QUIERES PROBAR? – ambos toman posición de batalla.  
Hinata: no peleen.  
Sakura: déjense de discutir y partamos de una vez ya que gracias a Naruto vamos con una hora de retraso.

Ante tal orden no les quedo más que resignarse y ponerse en marcha tras un desprecio de miradas.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, ¿crees que podamos ver a Idate?  
Sakura: supongo que sí, después de todo él parecía muy apegado a ese pueblo.  
Kiba: ¿Quién es ese tal Idate del que hablan?  
Naruto: de veras que ustedes no han ido nunca a ese país, ya sabrás quien es cuando lleguemos  
Sakura: mejor apurémonos ya que vamos muy retrasados y nos deben estar esperando – apresurando el paso hacia el país del té.

-.-.-.-.-.-Tiempo más tarde-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto: tanto tiempo jefe Jirocho, - nuestros amigos se encontraban en la casa de la persona que los había contratado – parece que el tiempo lo ha puesto más viejo.  
Kiba: Naruto, ten más respeto.  
Jirocho: no te preocupes es la verdad el tiempo no ha pasado en vano por mí y al parecer por ti tampoco Naruto, estas más grande.  
Sakura: pero sigue igual de idiota que siempre.  
Naruto: Sakura-chan no migas eso por favor.  
Jirocho: jajaja, ambos siguen igual pero no me han presentado a sus amigos.  
Naruto: bueno ellos son…  
Kiba: yo soy Inuzuka Kiba a sus servicios  
Jirocho: mucho gusto, y ¿cuál su nombre encantadora joven? – le pregunto directamente a Hinata, sin embargo esta otra vez estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se percató de que le hablaban, hasta que sintió que alguien se posaba detrás de ella y la sujetaba por los hombro y mantenía su cabeza muy cercana a la de ella.

Naruto: vamos Hinata preséntate.

La repentina aparición de Naruto a su espalda la somprendio provocando que todo su cuerpo se tensara y su característico sonrojo emergiera acompañado de un gran calor y nerviosismo.

-y…yo soy…Hi – y tento hablar fallidamente ya que se vio interrumpida por la alterada llegada de un joven moreno.

Idate: ¡jirocho-sam…! – se apresura a hablar sin embargo al notar los presentes su preocupada expresión paso a ser una de asombro – ¿Naruto?  
Naruto: hola Idate, tanto tiempo sin verte, pero si no has cambiado nada de nada.  
Idate: tú tampoco has cambiado nada – le señalo mientras lo observaba detenidamente notando tanto su físico y actitud, como la extrema cercanía que mantenía con la sonrojada peliazul – no creo que me equivoco te has puesto más tranquilo en otros momentos te habrías vuelto como un loco al verme, pero supongo que la gente cambia cuando se enamora y tiene novia - poniéndose algo colorado.  
Naruto: ¿qué? –fijándose que tenía a Hinata muy apegada a él por lo cual se aparta rápidamente – si te refieres a ella – señalando a Hinata –te equivocas ella -señalando a la peliazul - es…  
Hinata: y… yo soy Hyuga Hinata, encantada de conocerlos.  
Idate: perdón por haberte ofendido Hinata-san al pensar que una persona tan linda y tranquila como tú se pudiera fijar en un chico como él.  
Naruto: ¿qué te pasa? ¿Quieres pelear? Además para que lo sepas yo si tengo novia y esta en esta habitación en es verdad Sakura-chan.  
Sakura: deja de andarme exhibiendo o si no te dejo, baka.- dándole un golpe en la cabeza.  
Jirocho: ¡Oh, que gran sorpresa!, pero dejemos esta discusión para después y volvamos al tema que nos acontece  
Idate: hora me acuerdo a lo que he venido – agitándose y alterándose cada vez más – ha llegado otra car…  
Jirocho: Idate cálmate por favor, estos ninjas de Konoha han venido aquí por esa razón.  
Naruto: ¿qué pasa?  
Jirocho: como tú y Sakura-san recordaran este pueblo ha tenido distintos problemas a causa de la rivalidad entre las dos familias de mayor poder, la familia Wasabi y la familia Wagarashi; pero todos estos conflictos van a dar termino con la unión en santo matrimonio de los herederos de cada familia y se dará paso a la formación de una gran familia. Pero hay personas que no se resignan en dejar atrás los viejos pleitos y están dispuestos a todo con tal de que las familias no se mesclen y se han estado recibiendo cartas de amenazas que se han ido agravando con la aproximamiento de la boda. Por eso he pedido su servicio para que protejan y escolten a los novios.  
Naruto: no se preocupe deje todo en nuestras manos.  
Kiba: pero,¿ quienes son las personas que vamos a proteger?  
Jirocho: a Kimiko sucesora de los Wagarashi y ha idate - al pronunciar este ultimo todos quedaron anonadados y le dirigieron una rápida mirada.  
Naruto: ¡¿QUE? ¿TE VAS ACASAR Y no me habías invitado? que feo, ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?  
Sakura: ¡cállate!  
Idate (rojo como un tomate): si cállate, baka.  
Sakura: pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿no se suponía que la familia Wagarashi se había disuelto la vez que vinimos?  
Jirocho: y así fue, pero no por mucho con el tiempo la familia se fue restableciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo y como su conducta era mejor que la anterior se les permitió que siguiera juntos. En ese mismo tiempo yo decidí dejar a Idate como mi sucesor debido que yo no tengo decendencia e Idate es la persona a la cual más confianza le tengo. Bueno creo que ya se ha hecho tarde y quieren irse a descansar, he ordenado que prepararan dos habitaciones para su llegada.  
Kiba: muchas gracias por su hospedaje  
Naruto: si gracias jefe jirocho. – el grupo de shinobis acompañados por Idate se dirigían a salir de la habitación.  
Jirocho: una cosa más antes de que se vallan, la boda se realizara en pasado mañana así que prepárense.  
Naruto: no se preocupe todo está bajo control.  
Jirocho: eso espero, e Idate no seas tan cariñoso con las señoritas mira que te puedo acusar a Kimiko-san.  
Idate: hai – poniéndose ultra rojo y agachando la cabeza.

Los 4 jóvenes salieron de la habitación hacia un pasillo medianamente angosto, guiados por Idate hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Idate: Naruto no me has presentado a tus amigos  
Naruto: bueno ellos son Kiba y Hinata – los jóvenes se saludaron.  
Sakura: no puedo creer que te vayas a casar.  
Idate: y yo no puedo entender como una chica tan inteligente y carismática se halla fijado en un tonto como Naruto. Yo siempre supuse de que tú estabas enamorada de Sasuke y que te quedarías con él. Y ¿cómo esta él? Y ¿porque no vino con ustedes?  
En el ambiente se produjo un rotundo silencio que hizo percatarse a Idate que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso y prefirió mantenerse callado hasta llegar a una habitación.  
Idate: bueno, esta es la habitación de las chicas.  
Sakura (forzando una sonrisa): muchas gracias por traernos pero estoy cansada – al girarse para entrar en la habitación su cara se tornó media sombría y por ojos apenas se alcanzaron a divisar pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que no se alcanzaron a desbordar.  
Hinata: bueno yo también me voy acostar – al igual que la pelirosa entro en la habitación.  
Idate: ¿les pasa algo?  
Naruto: no se, supongo que no.  
Kiba: no puedo creer que las conozcas desde pequeñas y que todavía no las conozcas; es obvio que Sakura se puso melancólica al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke.  
Naruto: ya se es solo que…- poniéndose el levemente sombrío pero tratando de cubrirlo con otra idea – pero Hinata es así siempre.  
Kiba: como serás de invesil, que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.  
Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Kiba: olvídalo, se ve que no tienes gran intelecto – mientras tanto los dos amigos discutían Idate se había quedado al margen de la conversación y escuchaba muy atento pues parecía haberse percatado de algo pues en sus labios se posó una leve sonrisa.  
Idate: bueno ya llegamos a la habitación de ustedes.  
Naruto: porque no te quedas un rato con nosotros y nos cuentas lo de tu noviazgo, picaron?  
Kiba: yo y Akamaru también estamos interesados así que cuéntanos.  
Idate: les contaría, pero ahora tienen que descansar, dejémoslo para mañana.  
Naruto: no se vale.  
Kiba: Naruto, Idate tiene razón además mañanas nos contara con lujo y detalle. ¿Verdad?  
Idate: deacuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las dos kunoichi se preparaban para dormir, al parecer la Haruno ya se hallaba de mejor ánimo, mientras que la Hyuga todavía mantenía su semblante medio sombrío.  
Sakura: hinata, ¿no crees que tenemos suerte al estar en una boda?  
Hinata: quizás- mostrando poco entusiasmo.  
Sakura: ¿Cómo que quizás?, si una voda es lo mas lindo que le puede pasar a una mujer, ir atravesando la iglesia con un hermoso vestido blanco. Hay que emoción.  
Hinata:…-percatándose que sakura esperaba una respuesta.- si tu lo dices supongo que es cierto. _"aunque…"_  
Sakura: ¿como que si yo lo digo? Es mi idea o no me estas poniendo mucha atención  
Hinata: no es eso es solo que… trata de evitar la mirada por miedo a que Sakura descubra su malestar- últimamente he estado como ida.  
Sakura: ¿no será que estás pensando en un chico?  
Hinata: no - ocultando el rostro aún más por sentía como la cara le ardía.  
Sakura: no me mientas vi cómo te sonrojabas  
Hinata: bueno quizás halla alguien per…  
Sakura: lo sabía, dime ¿como es? ¿Como se llama? Lo ¿conozco?  
Hinata: bueno… la verdades es que un chico genial, muy apuesto –mientras mas avanzaba con su descripción comenzaba a soltarse cada vez mas mientras adqueria cierto entusiasmo al recordar todas aquellas cosas que hacían del rubio alguien admirable – perseverante , amable , amigable – sin embargo al notar como sacura la escuchaba expectante y muy entusiasmada cayo en la culpa, después de todo de quien ella hablaba era nada mas ni nada menos que el novio de su amiga y lo que causo aun más tristeza en su interior ya que era un amor imposible – pero no es correspondido y creo que apenas nota mi presencia.  
En la habitación se mantuvo el silencio por un momento, hasta que Sakura sin poder evitar poner una expresión de lastima hablo.  
Sakura: ¿Cómo sabes que no eres correspondida? ¿Se lo has dicho? Yo creo que el sí sabe de tu existencia mas de lo que crees y estaría feliz de que te declararas ante él.  
Hinata: la verdad no se lo he dicho, pero no se lo necesito decir para saber si me corresponde o no, porque él quiere a otra y las veces que he conversado con él me da la impresión de que se aburre.  
Sakura: pero yo no creo que Kiba…  
Hinata: ¿Kiba-kun? –interrumpiendo abruptamente al escuchar tal nombre.  
Sakura: de él es el chico que me estás hablando ¿verdad?  
Hinata: no, de la persona de quien yo hablaba era de Na… nadie a quien tu conocieras- se corrigio a tiempo.  
Sakura: entonces ¿no era Kiba?  
Hinata: no, él y yo solo somos amigos  
Sakura: perdóname, es que ustedes se veían tan unidos que yo pensé eso, pero no estaría mal que salieras con él; digo yo ya que el otro chico no te corresponde.  
Hinata: no podría eso sería injusto para Kiba-kun  
Sakura: si tienes razón. Pero Hinata no desistas del chico que te gusta o sino mira a Naruto que insistió conmigo hasta que al final lo termine aceptando.  
Hinata: l...lo pensare –sentía como las lágrimas comenzarían a brotar de sus ojos en cualquier momento y como una gran pesar le impedía respirar con normalidad, por lo cual se metió a la cama y se cubrió lo mas posible tratando de decir un normal buenas noche a su compañera quien se acostó un poco desconcertada por la repentina actitud de su amiga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Y de nuevo me ha llegado el momento de pedir perdón, u.u

Lamento haber dejado abandonado este fic es que el estudio, perdida de capítulos, más la pérdida del hilo de la historia e inspiración me hizo perderme de por aquí, pero finalmente tengo vacaciones y como no me gusta dejar nada incompleto espero terminarlo antes de entrar a clases (por lo menos lo que es este fic porque con el otro que escribo tengo para mucho mas tiempo, perro aunque me demoro y muuuuuuuucho ,como han notado siempre termino :3)

Bien espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y perdonen la mala ortografía y falencia de redacción, estoy tratando de mejorar con el tiempo ^^U

Bien muchas gracias a todos por leer, y aunque quizás ya ni aparezcan a por aquí (después de tanto tiempo ) saludos para:** Namikaze rock, SAINT LOVE MOON, Heero Kusanagi, Hinata-sama 198 , **gracias por sus review y perdón por dejarlos esperando por un año y medio aproximadamente (o.o tanto! Pucha que soy atroz ¬¬)

Mañana o pasado subo el siguiente sin falta ya que está casi listo, como adelanto les diré: noche de chicas, noche de chicos, despedida de soltera(o), secreto revelado… y sinceramente aquí me comienza a gustar mi propio fic x3

Adiós cuídense hasta la próxima


	5. una fiesta inolvidable

**UNA FIESTA INOLVIDABLE **

La noche paso y un nuevo día llego. La mañana para Naruto y sus amigos estuvo muy calmada recorrieron la zona y llegada la tarde, después de almorzar, se dirigieron a la mansión de la familia Wagarashi a presentarse y conocer a la señorita que tenían que proteger, acompañados por Idate quien los guiaba mientras trataba de ocultar su pequeño bochorno que aumento aun más después de hablar con el padre de la novia que a cada momento destacaba su amor por su hija y que sabía que Idate era un buen chico y que esperaba y confiaba que de que él la haría muy feliz  
Marikio: espero que protejan bien a mi hija, aunque me gustaría confiar en que esas carta que han llegado no son más que una broma.  
Kiba: no se preocupe nosotros procuraremos de que a su hija no le pase nada.  
Marikio: espero que así sea – al momento de terminar la frase hizo sonar una campanilla y pocos momentos después una criada se presentó y a sus oídos él susurro unas palabras y luego ella se marchó – he mandado ha llamar a mi hija, mientras llega se quieren servir algo.  
Sakura: no gracias, no se preocupe eso si no le molestaría a usted dejarnos solos para organizarnos.  
Marikio: de acuerdo, ¿Idate vienes conmigo?  
Idate: de acuerdo -ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del aula.

Sakura: y bueno, ¿Cómo nos vamos a organizar?  
Kiba: yo creo que nos tenemos que dividir en dos grupos y viendo las habilidades que tenemos diría que uno de ustedes – señalando a naruto y sakura – tiene que venir con migo y otro con hinata.  
Naruto: a mí me da igual, si alguien interfiere en mi camino le daré una paliza.  
Sakura: prosiguiendo con la idea de Kiba yo diría que los grupos tendrían que ser Naruto-Hinata Kiba y yo, ya que si dejamos a Naruto con Kiba lo único que harán será arruinar la misión. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?  
Kiba: yo estoy de acuerdo – mirando de reojo a Hinata-  
Naruto: me parece bien ¿qué dices tu Hinata?  
Naruto: bueno, yo…  
Marikio: aquí les traigo a mi hija.- sin tomar importancia a si había interrumpido a alguien o no; tras el entro una chica de cuerpo curvilíneo, pelo liso y castaño claro, y mirada parda eran tan profundos que daba la impresión de que con ello podía saber hasta lo que uno escondía entre lo más profundo de su alma.  
Vestía un hermoso vestido color turquesa.  
Naruto: ¿con que esta es tu amada novia?, Idate – este entraba a la habitación abriéndose paso por detrás de Kimiko.  
Marikio: Kimiko estas son las personas que se encargaran de brindarte protección  
Kimiko: encantda en conocerlos, agradezco mucho su ayuda, - saludo la joven con una sonrisa - espero no causarles muchos problemas.

Mariko: bien ya que estamos todos presentes por que no hablamos en que se basara la protección a mi hija y mi futuro yerno.

Kiba: como los novios deben recorrer una larga ruta hasta llegar al templo que se caracterizaba por ser la meta de la antigua competencia que realizaban las familias nos dividiremos en dos de manera mixta…

La conversación continuo su curso normal , sin embargo dos de las presentes parecían agenas a ella , por un lado estaba Hinata que el solo eso de estar con Naruto a solas le asi caer en un mar de emociones contradictorias; y por otro lado estaba Kimiko quien trataba de parecer atenta a la conversación, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en algo lejano que la llevaba dar una que otra mirada disimulada a las ninjas presentes.

Kimiko: disculpen, - se decidio a interrumpir abruptamente la conversación – no me siento muy bien …

Idate: ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas enferma? – pegunto amorosamente preocupado

Kimiko: no es nada, solo quisiera retirarme a tomar un poco de aire fresco

Marikio: está bien, luego yo te pondré al tanto de la situación.

Kimiko: gracias, pero preferiría que me acompañaran las señoritas y me comentaran el plan – luego dirigió su mirada a las kunoichis - si no les molesta acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el jardín

Sakura: por supuesto que no – al instante ambas chicas se pararon y siguieron a la Kimiko que se retiro con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a los presentes y una mirada de cariño a Idate quien la miraba aun preocupado.

El enorme jardín que se asemejaba a un pequeño bosque debido a la gran cantidad de árboles entre los cuales yacía un pequeño claro que poseía un manantial de cristalinas aguas, rodeado pequeños troncos que servían de asiento; era un lugar ideal para alejarse un poco de la civilización y dedicarse nada más que escuchar el sonido del vieto al colarse por las ramas de los árboles y el cantar de las aves.

Hinata: ¡que lindo!  
Kimiko: la verdad es que las traje aquí es por que quiero pedirles un favor – ambas chicas la quedaranon mirando sorprendida – bueno… como esta es mi última noche de soltera y lo mas seguro es que los nervios me carcoman es que quiero pedirles que me acompañen esta noche, por favor – ambas chicas se quedaron viendo dudosas ante esta inesperada petición.  
Hinata: Kimiko-san… ¿no sería mejor que le pidieras esto a tus amigas?  
Kimiko: la verdad es que no las tengo. Hace muy poco llegue a este pueblo y la mayoría del tiempo me la he pasado en casa y las veces que he salido me dedique hacer otras cosas.  
Sakura: Entonces… ¡no te preocupes disfrutaras como nunca tu última noche de soltera! – le anuncio con una gran sonrisa  
Kimiko: gracias.  
Sakura: vendremos en un rato más a verte, antes del anochecer y ahora mejor vamos a vernos con los chicos y nada de decir una palabra de esto a ellos.  
Hinata: p... – "¿porque?" iba a consultar Hinata cuando fue cayada por un gesto de la pelirosa  
Naruto: con que aquí estaban- se acerca por entre los árboles, acompañado de Kiba y Idate – vaya jardín que tienes Kimiko.  
Kiba: Hinata, Sakura nosotros ya nos íbamos junto con idate. Los novios deben descansar para la boda.  
Sakura: tienes razón – guiña un ojo a Kimiko - bueno entonces nos vamos hasta pronto.  
Los chicos se encaminaron de regreso, y mientras andaban algo inusual paso, Hinata comenzó a hablar.  
Hinata: Sakura-san, Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun quiero pedirles algo antes de que se me olvide – era ahora o nunca, no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo.  
Naruto: ¿que cosa?  
Hinata: bueno… yo… se que los grupos se decidieron por nuestras habilidades y eso pero…q…quería saber si… puedohacergrupoconkiba – esto último lo dijo tan rápido que fue difícil de entender  
Naruto: ¿que?  
Hinata: no es que tenga algo en contra de naruto es que… _"lo quiero"…_ como kiba y yo ya hemos trabajado juntos lo más seguro es que pueda realizar mi trabajo mejor.  
Naruto (un poco molesto): pero si ya habíamos queda…  
Sakura: claro que no hay ningún problema  
Naruto: pero…  
Sakura: ¿Kiba, tú no tienes problema cierto?  
Kiba: no, por mi bien.  
Naruto: pe…  
Sakura: bueno entonces en eso quedamos yo con Naruto cuidaremos de Idate y Hinata y Kiba de kimiko.  
Naruto: está bien como quieran, yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que ustedes digan –tomando un tono cabron e irónico- Hinata y Kiba que hagan un buen trabajo.  
Sakura: todo resuelto no hay mas que discutir.  
Hinata: ¡muchas gracias!

Cuando estaban por llegar a la casa de la familia Wasabi, Sakura mira el cielo.  
Sakura: ¡hay que tarde se ha hecho! De seguro se oscurecerá en unas horas. Mejor nosotras nos adelantamos – tomando a hinata por el brazo- tenemos que tener suficiente tiempo para dormir para la misión de mañana ¿verdad Hi-na-ta? – dándole un pequeño codazo es el estómago.  
Hinata: ¿Qué? ¿ah? Si, descansar.  
Sakura: hasta mañana – acelerando el paso y tirando a Hinata.  
Naruto: ¿no creen que estaban un poco raras?  
Kiba: yo también lo creo.  
Idate: creo que nosotros también deberíamos apurarnos – siguió caminando normalmente pero se percató de que los otros chicos se habían quedado atrás, sin siquiera intentar caminar - ¿Qué pasa?  
Naruto: que se hallan ido sakura y hinata es una bendición  
Kiba: así podremos llevarte sin ningún problema a festejar.  
Idate: ¿que quieren decir?  
Ambos: ¡que nos vamos de despedida de soltero!  
Idate: no puedo debo descansar para mañana.  
Naruto: lo lamento tu bienes conmigo – tomándolo por la espalda  
Idate: yo no voy ha ir – tratando de zafarse de Naruto pero sin mucho resultado – está bien iré.  
Kiba: ¡yahoo! Nos vamos de fiesta.  
Idate: pero solo por un momento.  
Naruto: lo que tú digas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Sakura: ¿Hinata estas lista?  
Hinata: si  
Sakura: ¡pero si no te has arreglado nada!, estas igual que cuando nos separamos de los otros.- le reclamo mirándola de pies a cabeza ysolto un suspiro – bueno no importa, si así lo quieres tú.  
La pelirosa vestía un hermoso vestido de noche color fucsia, su cabello estaba retomado en un tomate y sus bellos ojos verdes estaban delicadamente delineados con un color negro, mientras en sus labios resaltaba un suave brillo. Hinata llevaba su vestimenta común con la que hace casi todas sus misiones sin hacerse ningún cambio mayor.  
Hinata: Sakura-san ¿no crees que has exagerado un poco?  
Sakura: no se, pero de todas formas no me pienso cambiar ya lo he hecho mas de cinco veces.  
Hinata: nos debe estar esperando Kimiko.  
Sakura: tienes razón mejor nos vamos rápido.

Ambas chicas desaparecen de la habitación en un segundo, al más puro estilo ninja para aparecerán rato más tarde en la mansión de Kimiko.

Kimiko: gracias por haber venido. Al tiro mando atraer un refresco para ustedes.  
Sakura: no te preocupes, por que nos quedaremos aquí por poco tiempo.  
Kimiko: pero pensé que ustedes pasarían gran parte de la noche a mi lado.  
Hinata: yo igual.  
Sakura: ¿y quien dijo que no?, lo haremos pero en otro lado.  
Kimiko: ¿donde?  
Sakura: ya lo veras

Sentados en una mesa frente al escenario de un bar se encontraba Naruto con sus amigos.  
Naruto: vamos Idate toma una copa de sake con nosotros.  
Idate: no gracias, con un poco de jugo estoy bien.  
Kiba: vamos hombre, esta es tu última noche de total libertad así que disfrutémosla.  
Idate: si pero… y ¿ustedes no son menores de edad para estar bebiendo?  
Naruto: si, pero como estamos festejando nos sacrificamos por ti – ante esta respuesta no pudo evitar tornear los ojos en señal de "si claro"  
Idate: esta bien – se resignó con un leve suspiro – beber e con ustedes.  
Kiba: bravo, ahora si que a pasaremos en grande sin ninguna chica que nos lo impida, salud –tomando cada uno una copa grande de sake, que produjo rápidos efectos por lo poco acostumbrado que estaban dos de los presentes.  
el tiempo fue pasando y ellos continuaron bebiendo(claro que Idate apenas proba el trago), bromeando y contando como habían llegado a conquistar a sus respectivas chicas.  
Naruto: brindemos hip por lo bellas que son nuehipstra novias…. O perdón kiba –tomando tono irónico- se me olvidaba que tu no tenias.  
Kiba: eso no quita que pueda estarlo muy pronto.  
Naruto: ¿a quien tienes en mente?  
Kiba: no sé, imagínate tú.  
Naruto: a ver quién podría estar con este ti –en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Hinata y lo que le había dicho Sakura la noche anterior a la partida al país del té; esto hizo que el sintiera cierto malestar aunque no razón de este – no me digas que te refieres a Hinata - con un tono burlón.  
Kiba: no se hip; en una de esas.  
Naruto: HA! En tus sueños. Hip, una chica tan tierna como ella, bella, dulce, femenina e interesante jamás se fijaría en ti.  
Kiba: mira quien lo dice, dime ¿Cuántas veces Sakura te ha dicho que te quiere o te ha dado un beso? ; Además que sabes tu de los gustos de hinata.  
Idate : (algo nervioso): vamos chicos calmense  
Naruto (sin parecer haber oido el ultimo comentario): ... no se mucho, pero es obvio de que tú no le gustas o sino ya hace tiempo estaría saliendo contigo.  
Idate: por favor…  
Kiba: tú no sabes nada de ella y si no te percatas ella ya me preferio a mi sobre ti en dos ocasiones, además si yo no le gustara ¿quién le gustaría? ¿Acaso crees que se enamoraría de un tonto como tu?  
Naruto: de seguro estaría mucho mejor conmigo que contigo _"¿pero que demonios digo?" _  
Idate: Kiba,Naruto, se que tienen un problema por una chica pero podrían hablar más bajo – tratando de mantener la calma.  
Kiba: ¿eso crees? mira que lastima – dijo irónicamente – porque gracias a ti Hinata se va a cazar – declaro sin siquiera inmutarse al relevar el secreto de su amiga, definitivamente el alcohol y la riña le había consumido todo lo que le quedara de conciencia a diferencia de naruto que a cada palabra de Kiba se ponía más lucido  
Naruto: ¿QUE? – sentía como si algo en el interior se le rompiera.  
Kiba: como escuchaste, Hinata se va ha casar con NE-JI.  
Naruto: mentira de seguro lo dices por que no hayas como justificar el que Hinata no te pesque – lo contradijo tratando de convenserce mas él mismo que a Kiba.  
Idate: ¡CALLENSE LOS DE UNA VEZ!, SI TIENEN ALGUN PROBLEMA POR ALGUNA CHICA ARREGLENLO OTRO DIA.- tras gritado esto el bar sumio al bar en un gran siliencio y a la vez trajo algo de lucides a la mente de Kiba.  
Kiba: piensa lo que quieras hip… además yo nunca dije que me interesara Hinata como algo mas que una amiga – al nombrarla no pudo evetar sentir un puñal clavado en su pecho al notar como había traicionado su confianza – y aunque lo hubiera dicho no sé porque te alteras si tu ya tienes a Sakura. –hablando mas calmado  
Naruto: déjame en paz – sirviéndose un poco de sake mientras el lugar comenzaba a llenarse del boche normal.  
El ambiente entre los chicos no mejoro mucho , aunque ya no discutían pero tampoco hablaban lo único que hacían era beber sobre todo Kiba quien se sentía un traidor al sacar a la luz un secreto de su amiga y luego se ponía a divagar que la reacción de Naruto podrían ser ¿celos? En ese caso no era tan malo que lo hubiera dicho… pero no eso no quitaba el hecho de que había dicho lo que no debía he incluso estuvo a punto de decir lo que Hinata llevaba guardado en su interior por mas de tres años. Idate por su parte estaba aburrido y deseaba irse pero no podía dejar solo a sus amigos ni menos en ese estado; y por otra parte estaba Naruto que tomaba de forma normal , pero ya no podía más con las confusiones que habían en su cabeza tratando de pensar el porqué de su reacción ante la posibilidad de que Kiba saliera con Hinata y trataba de darle una razón al gran pesar que llevaba dentro tras la noticia de que ella se casaría y trataba de recordar detalle por detalle la discusión con Kiba por si allí encontraba alguna respuesta.  
En todo eso estaba envuelto hasta que en la puerta del bar comenzó a formarse un escándalo.  
Cantinero: señoritas ya les dije que no tenemos mas mesas por lo cual no las podemos dejar entrar  
Voz1: ¿Cómo que no nos van ha dejar pasar?- esta voz era femenina y se notaba muy embriagada.  
Voz2: Sakura-san por favor vamos nos el caballero ya dijo que no hay mesa para nosotras. –esta era femenina pero al contrario de la anterior estaba sobria.  
Voz3: yo quiero entrar haber si aquí puedo despejar mi mente de mi maldito compromiso.- esta al igual que las anteriores era femenina y al parecer también se hallaba algo pasada de copas.  
Voz 1: miren a quien tenemos aquí! Hey naruto, te ordeno que vengas aquí y le digas a este tonto que nos deje pasar…  
Idate: ¿Kimiko?  
Kiba: hey cantinero son mis amigas déjelas pasar estarán en nuestra mesa – dicho esto el cantinero las dejo pasar con cierto recelo.- bellezas benhipgan co nosotros,  
Sakura: mozo tráiganos una botella de ron.  
Idate: y que andan haciendo por acá y en ese estado- interrogo este mientras a su lado se sentaba Kimiko, en cuyo otro lado de esta se ubicaban naruto sakura kiba y hinata en ese mismo orden cerrando el circulo que rodeaba la mesa  
Sakura: divertirnos  
Kimiko: la verdad –dando un pequeño suspiro- les pedí que me acompañaran esta noche en mi casa, pero a Sakura se le ocurrió que saliéramos a dar una vuelta así que fuimos a una cantina que esta por aquí cerca, hay pedimos uno tragos y – en ese momento subió al escenario un tipo que comenzó a dar el aviso de que el karaoke estaba abierto para todo publico. – al principio la única que tomaba era Sakura hasta que…  
Sakura: voy a cantarhip quien va conmigo?  
Kiba yop, y ¿ustedes vienen?-nadie en la mesa respondió lo que significo un rotundo no .  
Sakura: que son fomes vamos Kiba – los dos partieron al escenario dejando atrás a los otros chicos.  
Idate: ¿y que paso después?  
Kimiko: Sakura se pasó de su límite y comenzó a obligarnos a beber a nosotras , sobre todo a Hinata quien terminó por aceptar para que la dejara de molestar ,pero al parecer no tenía costumbre de beber por lo que las copas le hicieron efecto de inmediato –y al contrario de Sakura esta no se volvió más hiperactiva sino que comenzó a desahogarse, dijo que estaba cansada de no ser valorada ni correspondida y de que le enfermaba pensaren la idea de tener que casarse obligada – en este momento Naruto no pudo dejar de ponerle atención a lo que decía Kimiko – y que ella no tenía felicidad futura ya que el chico que le gustaba no le correspondía – Idate lanzo una discreta pero rápida mirada a Naruto.- después de eso Sakura se puso a pelear con un guardia y nos terminaron echando del local; yo les dije que nos fuéramos para la casa pero ellas insistieron en pasar a otro lugar y así llegamos aquí.  
Idate: a mi me paso algo muy similar, pero ya estoy muy cansado y al parecer tú también kimiko ¿si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa? – con un tono dulce y sonrojándose levemente.

Kimiko: bueno. Adios Naruto, Hinata y por favor despídannos de los otro por favor – con esto la pareja se fue dejando solo a Naruto y Hinata en la mesa sumidos en un gran silencio que solo era roto por las conversaciones ajenas y las desentonadas voces cantando de sus amigos que pareciam estar en otro mundo, pero la curiosidad no pudo mas con el rubio por lo que se vio obligado a hablar

Naruto: hinata, te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
Hinata: siphip  
Naruto: ¿es verdad que te vas a casar no neji?  
Hinata: no se – respondio en tono jugueton  
Naruto: no estoy jugando.  
Hinata: quizás – volvió a responder del mismo modo mientras se acercaba un poco más al chico  
Naruto (algo molesto por el tono de la chica): ¿te vas a casar con Neji si o no?  
Hinata: si - dejando de lado lo juguetona y relajándose- pero no quiero hablar de eso, me hace poner triste y quiero olvidar todo lo relacionado con mi matrimonio arreglado con Neji y quiero disfrutar –mirando medianamente coqueta ha Naruto.  
Naruto: pero como puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que muy pronto tendrás que hacer algo que no quieres lo que te hará infeliz y – en ese momento sintió como unos cálidos labios se posaban sobre los suyos proporcionándole un bezo tan tierno y dulce que lo obligo a callarse y disfrutar del momento que transcurrido unos segundos termino con una lenta separación pero sin estar mas de un centímetro de distancia el uno del otro.  
Hinata: calladito te vez mas bonito, - con un susurro sensual poco común en ella - y como dije antes hoy he venido a disfrutar por todos los días que he sufrido y sufriré; y que mejor que con el hombre a quien toda mi vida he amad… - ahora es ella la que se ve obligada a callar debido a que Naruto la había tomado por la cintura y le brindaba el beso mas apasionado que pudiera dar en toda su vida.

hola^^

ojala se encuentre bien,

aqui a acabado este capitulo espero que les halla gustado, por cierto es el ultimo que escribo es este formato , si bien los dialogos continuaeab haciendose presente habra mas narracion por parte de Hinata ya que ella sera la principal narradora en adelante.

bueno muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer :3 y aun mas gracias a los que comentan ,e alegra ver que aun queda gente de la de tiempo atras que lee mi fic

sin mas que decir nos leemos en la siguiente ocacion, estare esperando sus sugerencias, opniones, criticas, en fin palabras de cualquier tipo

adios cuidense ;3


	6. despertar

**Despertar**

Ya han pasado 30 minutos y todavía no logro conciliar el sueño desde que me desperté y me di cuenta de que me hallaba recostada encima de la cama, aun vestida con la ropa de calle, cubierta solo por una manta; por mas que trato de dormir no logro reconciliar el sueño, cada vez que lo intento y cierro mis ojos una imagen invade mi mente llenándome de felicidad y a la vez triste al saber que no es verdad que solo es producto de un sueño imposible ya que él nunca me corresponderá, además por mas que trato de recordar como llegue aquí y que paso esta noche lo único que consigo es aquella imagen en la que me beso con Naruto-kun vuelva a aparecer , es que ese sueño era tan real, casi me parecía poder sentir su calor, su olor y sus labios presionados dulcemente contra los mío en un beso que hubiera deseado que fuera eterno; pero no puedo vivir de sueños, así que mejor trataré de olvidarlo y dormir.

El ajetreo de mi corazón me impide continuar durmiendo por lo que me levanto para salir a tomar un poco de aire, la frescura de la noche quizás calmen este eterno palpitar.

Salí a las afueras de la case y me pare a mirar la luna y las estrella de la noche al borde del estanque que decoraba del jardín. Estaba todo tan tranquilo y silencioso que mis pensamientos se volvieron habla rompiendo la quietud de la noche  
- que bella noche, es como si el tiempo se hubiera de tenido y nada, ni nadie pudiera perturbar su serenidad, a acepción de la luna que invade todo con su luz impidiendo dejarnos solos en la oscuridad. Me gustaría que esta noche no acabara nunca que el tiempo parara en este momento, pero todo tiene su fin y así como esta noche acabara, esto que siento por ti tendrá que acabar en algún momento y un nuevo día vendrá, en el que Naruto-kun no estará, sin embargo mi corazón parece no entender, el solo echo de pensarlo hace que mi corazón duela tanto que creo me desvaneceré. ¿Por qué una parte de mi insiste en estar pegada ha este amor condenado al fracaso? , aun sabiendo que el fin de esto es lo mejor para todos, ya que pronto me casare y con ello acabaran todos los sueños de niña, para pasar a ser una mujer capaz de honrar a su marido y serle de utilidad a su padre, podré cumplir a cabalidad el papel que se me encomendó, podré ser de utilidad para alguien, algo que siempre he deseado, pero algo en mi interior me incomoda…

- tal vez sea que realmente no es lo que, tú realmente quieres.

De un soplo volví a la realidad, a pocos pasos detrás de mí se hallaba Naruto-kun , estaba tan sumergida en mi mente que no me percaté de que él se hallaba ahí hasta que me hablo, y me saco de mi mundo, solo pude reaccionar igual de boba que siempre.  
-Na…Naruto-kun –no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa ¿desde cuándo se hallaba ahí? – ¿que estas haciendo aquí?  
- Salí a tomar un poco de aire, y de repente te vi, pero estabas tan… concentrada en tus pensamientos que no te quise molestar, - agrego con una sonrisa infantil- pero al final igual termine interrumpiéndote – ¡OH, no! Ha escuchado todo.  
- perdón –dije agachando la cabeza en modo de disculpa –por todas las tonterías que dije.  
- ¿ah? ¿Cuáles tonterías? Aunque no entendí casi nada de lo que dijiste creo que lo que murmurabas eran cosas muy importantes para ti. No tienes por qué disculparte  
- gracias – susurre con cierto temor a que se me quebrara la voz al ver lo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos; el pareció confundido ante mi reacción y solo se limitó a mantear el silencio, cosa rara en él.

Después de este pequeño dialogo nos mantuvimos en silencio mirando las estrella o eso parecía, ya que por mi parte no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera él… estaba tan solo a unos pasos de mi y todo mi cuerpo me pedía que acortara la distancia que había entre nosotros, hasta que llegó un momento en el que no pude aguantar más el mirarlo…  
…me quede petrificada.  
Me vi enfrentada unos penetrantes ojos azules que me miraban fijamente a la cara y al topar con mis ojos sentí como podía ver hasta lo más adentro de mi ser, lo que produjo que mi corazón se agitara de tal manera que no solo me sonroje ,sino que la corriente que recorrió mi espalda ante su mirada produjo que mis piernas flaquearan y callera al estanque , pero antes que pudiera tocar el agua sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me tiraba hacia su cuerpo; para cuando mi cuerpo y mente se calmaron otro golpe de emoción venia, Naruto-kun me sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho y su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que podía sentir su respiración y nuevamente nuestras miradas se cruzaban pero esta vez había algo distinto en la suya no logro saber lo que era, mas tarde para no hacerme ilusiones me auto-convencí de que era la sorpresa ante mi caída, pero en ese momento no pensé nada, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, y no existiera nada mas que nosotros dos en el mundo, estando tan cerca el uno del otro pudiendo sentir su calor, su respiración, y todo su ser a través de una simple mirada que no nos dimos cuenta de que cada vez estábamos mas cerca y nuestro rostros casi se podían rozar…  
- kikirikiiiiii… -canto el gallo marcando el despertar de un nuevo día.  
Al escuchar el canto ambos nos sobresaltamos y nos separamos rápidamente, y no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada y comencé con el mar de perdone.  
- perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…  
- no te preocupes un accidente le pasa a cual quiera, jejejee, solo trata de no desmayarte tan seguido – dijo esto rascándose la cabeza, sino lo conociera diría que estaba avergonzado.

Después de esto de volvió a formar el silencio el cual aproveche para calmar mi corazón después esas emociones tan agitadas, una vez calmada mire a Naruto-kun para ver cómo se hallaba él, y me preocupe al notar de que se hallaba raro estaba mirando fijamente el agua del tanque, parecía que algo le molestaba – de seguro fue lo que había pasado reciente mente y como mi cuerpo fue atraído por el suyo, debí incomodarle- de repente comenzó ha hablar:  
- Hinata, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – esto es raro, de seguro se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos.  
- Si… claro  
- ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste esta noche?  
- n…o – dude al responder al no saber que fue lo que dije – no recuerdo nada de lo que paso una vez que me embriague; ni siquiera como llegue a la casa  
- ha…bueno no importa – dijo un tanto…¿desilusionado?  
- pero, si quieres me dices que te dije y yo te lo confirmo  
- bueno…yo quería saber si es verdad que tú…que tú…  
- yo…  
- tú me quer…-hizo una leve pausa y prosiguió tan rápido que apenas se le entendió-  
tú de verdad te vas a casar con Neji  
- … - asentí con la cabeza – dentro de poco, me casare  
- Pero, ¿tú lo quieres?  
- es mi primo asi que le tengo mucho cariño, además es lo mejor para la familia  
- Pero no te eso y preguntando eso. Te estoy preguntando si lo quieres como pareja  
- eso no creo que importe mucho, hay que hacerlo  
- No te estoy preguntando si hay que hacerlo o no – me reprocho cabreado –quiero saber si ¿es eso realmente lo que quieres para tu vida?  
al escucharlo me quede callada, tanto por su tono de voz ,el cual me sorprendió, como por el hecho de que no tenía respuesta o quizás la tenía y no quería reconocerlo; al ver que yo no respondía el rubio se disculpó y mantuvo el silencio.  
Al no saber que decir o hacer en esa situación mis pies comenzaron a moverse solos hacia la casa, una vez que ya lo había dejado un poco atrás le di una respuesta en un volumen bajo pero que el alcanzaría oír.  
- yo no sé si quiero casarme o no, solo sé que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos – al escucharme se sorprendió, no esperaba respuesta al parecer.

Me fui dejándolo bajo los primeros rayos del sol.

Al llegar a mi habitación me fije en la hora, que rápido había pasado el tiempo, ya eran la 6:30 de la mañana, habían pasado más de 2 horas desde que me desperté, en media hora mas se suponía que tenía que levantarme y prepararme para la misión que se llevaría acabo me tendí sobre la cama para descansar un poco, pero al parecer el paseo nocturno solo había servido para llenarme la cabeza de mas pesares que me impedían el sueño.

Habían sido tantos sentimientos en una noche, pero lo que mas me importaba no tenía que ver con Naruto-kun, o quizás si un poco, lo que me impedía el sueño ahora era la pregunta que él me había hecho ¿qué era lo que yo quería? es que no tenía una respuesta para esto, desde pequeña quería ser mas fuerte para que mi papá estuviera orgulloso ,pero fracase y solo fui una molestia , lo cual hizo que mi autoestima bajara y perdiera las esperanzas hasta que conocía a Naruto-kun al verlo como se esforzaba y nunca se rendía me fue contagiando, quería llegar a ser como el, tener su fortaleza y me fui entrenando y paralelamente cada día me interesaba más en Naruto-kun, en el examen del chunin pude probarme a mí misma que si valgo y que el esfuerzo vale la pena aunque no tenga buenos resultados al final, dar lo mejor de uno siempre se puede ganar algo, eso no lo hubiera descubierto si Naruto-kun no me hubiera apoyado, después tuve que ver como Naruto-kun sufría por ida de su mejor amigo hay también di lo mejor de mi para poder ayudarlo en ciertas circunstancia y aunque fueron intentos fracasados me sentí bien, porque lo hice lo mejor que pude, para terminar me tocó ver la partida de Naruto-kun y al estar ausente por casi tres años pude darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia él no eran de admiración nada más, ya que estos, crecieron y aunque siempre supe que a él le gustaba Sakura-san estaba feliz quizás con un poco de pena pero feliz ,ya que él era feliz y ha una persona no se le puede obligar a querer a otra. Pero que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora estoy acatando lo que dice mi padre para serle de ayuda, pero acaso estoy poniendo un poco de esfuerzo en ayudarle, creo que no, cada vez que hice algún esfuerzo me sentí realmente bien conmigo y era porque estaba haciendo lo que yo quería; ahora me doy cuenta que estos días me he dejado manipular olvide tolo que habia superado y volví a la etapa donde tenía mi autoestima por el suelo. Además no puedo hacerle esto a Neji-nisan…

_**RIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG….**__**  
**_  
Insisto que rápido pasa la hora, mejor despierto a Sakura-san y me comienzo a arreglar.

- Sakura-san despierta tenemos ir a la misión  
- un ratito mas… - se parece a Naruto-kun, aunque me duela admitirlo, quizás por eso hacen bonita pareja – Sa…su…ke…-kun  
¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Será que todavía no lo olvida? Pobre Naruto-kun, pero que estoy pensando si Sakura-san no quisiera a Naruto-kun no saldría con él, además es solo un sueño

Tras esta lista baje a tomar desayuno a la cocina por el camino me tope con Kiba-kun así que entre los dos preparamos el desayuno y mientras trabajábamos me contó algunas cosas que habían pasado o mejor dichoso que él había pasado de cómo llegamos haciendo escándalo , una riña que tuvo con Naruto-kun, como desaparecieron los novios; en ese momento entro Sakura-san a la cocina cuan mencionaba como habían subió a cantar arriba del escenario , pero a Kiba-kun también parecieron habérsele olvidado algunas cosas pues le parecía que había pasado algo mas interesante que todas las demás cosas pero no recordaba que era, mientras que Sakura-san le insistía en que no había pasado ninguna otra cosa interesante en esto estaban cuando entro Naruto-kun a la cocina algo desganado.  
- hola a todos – saludo mirando a todos uno por uno, pero cuando me miro pude sentir que le incomodaba, lo que no dejo de notar Kiba-kun quien miro tanto a Naruto-kun como a mi, alternadas veces, hasta que de repente apareció que se le ocurría algo o se acordó de algo.  
- buena Naruto-kun – le saludo acercándosele como si le fuera dar un abrazo de felicitaciones – asta que al fin paso lo tu yo con... – en ese precisó instante Naruto-kun se tiro encima del a taparle la boca, mientras que las dos chicas mirábamos sorprendidas.

Después de terminar el desayuno nos preparamos para salir revisamos el plan por segunda vez el cual era simple Naruto-kun y Sakura-San escoltarían al novio y Kiba-kun, Akamaru –el cual estaba triste por que paso casi toda la noche solo - y yo a la novia; terminado esto tuvimos que separarnos, como habíamos acordado, para y a buscar a nuestros protegidos y partir al altar el novio en conmemoración al fin de las peleas de las dos familias se iba por el trayecto de las antiguas carreras y la novia se iba por el camino corto. Sakura-san y Naruto-kun tenían que quedarse hay hasta que estuviera listo el novio en cambio Kiba-kun y yo teníamos que ir a buscar a la novia a su casa. Así que llego la hora de despedirnos por el momento.  
- bueno Akamaru , Hinata, y yo nos vamos ya – dijo kiba-kun  
después nos des pedimos uno a uno, mientras yo me despedía de Sakura-kun , me pareció oír como Naruto-kun le advertía algo a Kiba-kun , seguido de eso kiba se acerco a nosotras y se comenzó a despedir de Sakura-san de abrazo de manera que esta le diera la espalda a Naruto-kun, mientras nos acercábamos a despedir pero al parecer su incomodidad no había pasado, como no sabía como despedir me después de la mañana y después de darme cuenta de que yo le molestaba solo deje salir lo que sentía en este preciso momento hacia él, y con una gran sonrisa le dije :  
- gracias – y me despedí de él con un beso en la cara, para luego agregar – ahora se bien lo que quiero - y me fui dándole la espalda, la verdad estaba muy nerviosa nunca antes le había dado un beso a un chico ni siquiera en la cara, a acepción de su papás, pero tenía que de alguna u otra forma darle las gracias portado lo que había hecho por mi, aunque él no se hubiera percato de lo mucho que me estaba ayudando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien aquí acaba el capítulo de hoy

Como abran notado el estilo el estilo de narración cambio, personalmente me gusta más de esta forma , claro que el sentir de los otros personajes se ve limitado por lo que observa y ve Hinata pero ya vamos a ver como resultan las cosas :3

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia y aquellos que dejan sus review, de verdad me gusta leerlos ya sea felicitación comentario o critica w

Nos leemos en una próximo capitulo

Adiós cuídense ^^


End file.
